This invention relates to multiple meter electrical switchboards. More particularly, it is concerned with an assembly of meters, switches, and circuit protective devices in an enclosure for distributing metered electrical service to a plurality of sub-feed or branch circuits.
It is common practice to meter individual electrical power consumption in multiple tenant residential and commercial buildings. It is desirable that the individual single phase, two phase, or three phase sub-feed or branch circuits be controlled and metered at a common service entrance where they can be connected and disconnected together and/or individually from the incoming power lines. A multiple meter electric switchboard is frequently employed for this purpose. It is desirable that the multiple meter electrical switchboard at the service entrance be capable of being prewired at a manufacturing facility in accordance with any specific requirements prior to installation in the field at the site where it is to be used. At the field site connections are made to incoming power lines and to the individual sub-feed or branch circuit distribution panelboards, thus saving "on site" assembly time and greatly reducing the possibility of improper combinations of components.